Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, particularly to a driving circuit with high driving ability.
Description of the Related Art
The gate driver or source driver of a display device is usually consisting of a plurality of connected shift registers and other circuits. In recent years, because of the development of thin-film transistor (TFT) manufacturing process, the circuits of many display devices are manufactured directly on the substrage of the display devices. However, the circuits manufactured by the TFT manufacturing process are usually limited to all N-type TFTs or all P-type TFTs. Therefore, in the operation of certain circuits, the driving ability of the switch manufactured by the TFT manufacturing process is limited. The insufficient driving ability leads to longer propagation delay of the circuit of the shift registers, so that the frame rate of the display device is limited.